


Maybe I Was Born To Meet You

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [53]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: Kisumi/Asahi, Abe/Mihashi, Makoto/Haru, Rin/Haru, anyFandom: Haikyuu, Free, Oofuri, Yuri on Ice, Ballroom, KnB, Yowapeda, Daiya, MajorMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: soulmates, destiny, confessions, sleepovers, Kisumi gives me major Kaworu vibes okay, also I took the caps myself this time!! because they did not exist on the internet in non gif formDo Not Wants: noncon, incest, abusePrompt:Source: Neon Genesis Evangelion[Image description: "Maybe I was born, so that I would meet you."]





	Maybe I Was Born To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



> I don't think I'm gonna stop writing for this ship anytime soon. Also Fukunaga calls Terushima "Playboy" as a pun on his name which means "playful child" and his personality. Also also when Fukunaga uses "you" when talking to Terushima it's also a play on that you can shorten "Yuuji" to "Yuu", and should be considered a pun.

“Playboy?” Fukunaga asks, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention.

“Hmm?” Terushima hums, turning away from the window to look at Fukunaga who had just put their mugs in the sink.

Fukunaga crawls back into bed next to Terushima, getting under the covers. “Where did you go?”

“Oh I was just thinking,” Terushima replies, moving his arm to the side so Fukunaga could rest his head on his chest.

Fukunaga rests his head on Terushima’s chest and asks, “What were you thinking about?”

Terushima brings his hand up to rub circles on Fukunaga’s shoulder. “It’s really silly. But I was thinking about you, and us.”

“That’s kinda gay there Playboy,” Fukunaga teases.

“Babe-chan that’s my brand, but I’m trying to be serious,” Terushima weakly protests.

“Okay, I’ll be serious meow,” Fukunaga says.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you,” Terushima admits.

“How do you mean?” Fukunaga asks, knowing that there is more to this.

“Just that like, before I met you, I wasn’t sure if I would find someone who yanno, liked me. All of me,” Terushima says quietly.

“You have tons of fureinds silly. You have Ennoshita, Bobata, and Kawatabi to name a few, not to mention Bokuto and Kuroo. And we all like you,” Fukunaga said, poking Terushima to emphasize his point.

“I know that. I just meant like, romantically,” Terushima says.

“Oh. Then you have me. I am your boyfuriend and the whole point is that I like you romantically,” Fukunaga replies.

“I know that, that’s why you’re my Babe-chan. I just meant that I was starting to think I was too much yanno? Like I had too much energy or that I was too excitable and that I needed to just grow up because no one would want to be with someone who was always so hyper,” Terushima confesses.

“Your energy is what drew me to you in the first place, Playboy. But then we got to talking and I saw that you were more than a hyper and purretty face. You care about your friends so much, and you’re smarter than you let on,” Fukunaga says. “But no, you don’t need to grow up.”

“Really?” Terushima asks.

“Mhmm. I’m being purrfectly honest. I’m dating you because you are you. Sure you’ll change ofur time because we all do, but you don’t need to change fur me to love you because I already do,” Fukunaga confirms.

“Maybe I was born to meet you,” Terushima muses.

“Oya?” Fukunaga asks.

“Yea. To find someone who likes me for me.”

“I think it’s a little more than ‘I like you’” Fukunaga corrects.

“Babe-chan,” Terushima says, pulling Fukunaga in closer.

“You can’t purrove I said any of this.”

“I wouldn’t dream of trying to.”

“Good.”


End file.
